Are you eligible to be a gnome?
by TMNTLover2
Summary: Do you think you can be a gnome? REQUESTS ALLOWED!
1. TMNTLover2

**_Requests by PM or reviews and you can have your real names in this if you want. Interviews are done by Una. This is min_**e

"Hi Sophie"

"WHERE AM I?! WHO ARE YOU?!"

"You should know who I am, because you created me"

"Wait, Una?!"

"Yep! So i'm here to ask some questions about if you are eligible to be a gnome"

"Oh ok cool!"

"Ok so first question. Which color gnome would you be?"

"I would be a red because it's my favorite color"

"Ok 2nd question: What would be your favorite flower?"

"A tulip"

"Ok 3rd question: Which side will you pick to be on? The reds or blues"

"Oh I don't know, hmm Juliet and Gnomeo's side"

"Good choice, ok you have to go now. Here's a tulip"

"OH THANKS! Wait I feel sle...zzzzz"

"Goodbye"

Sophie wakes up to see a tulip in her hand. "Oh thank you Una!" Then she sleeps.

_**So how was it? Remember to request the PM or review way!**_


	2. TPATFan16

_**This is for TPATFan16! Because she was the first to review and because she's one of my friend she can meet 4 G+J characters of her choice! So here's hers!**_

"Hello TPATFan16"

"OMG KIDNAPPER!"

"would you-OW!-stop throwing-Woah!-things at me!"

"Who are you?!"

"Vanessa Una Montague, daughter to Gnomeo and Juliet and OC to TMNTLover2"

"TMNTLover2?! I knew I recognized you from somewhere and I knew TMNTLover2 had something to do with this!"

"Yeah go find her, track her down and gut her yourself so I'm here to ask you 3 questions if your eligible to be a gnome"

"Really? Ok"

"Ok first question: What color gnome would you be?"

"I would be a red or purple gnome"

"Awww thanks! My mum would like tha-" A red clad gnome walked in with a tray of cookies. "Una you hungry?" TPATFan16 froze when she saw the gnome. "Dear who's this? Oh right Sophie asked you to do this didn't she?" Una nodded and saw TPATFan16 still in shock. "Y-YOUR JULIET!" She let out a squeal and Juliet nodded.

"Good to see I have a fan"

"Ok mom thanks for the cookies!"

"NO WAIT I-AWWW UNA!"

"Sorry, ok back to the questions. 2nd question: What flower do you love?"

"I love Orchids and Lilypads"

"I like Cupids Arrow Orchid, anyway 3rd question: Which side would you be in for the feud: Red, Blue or our Star Crossed Lovers side?"

"I would be on the Red side, next to Jules being my friend. And I would be a new Red and support Jules on her Blue love ;)"

"That's not far!"

"Dad! W-What are you doing here?"

"Oh my god! It's Gnomeo! It's nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too" Gnomeo raised an eyebrow at Una who gave him a cheesy smile. (The one Mulan does in the first Mulan movie)

"Uh cookie?"

"I would like a cookie senorita" Featherstone ran in, taking the cookies and running. Shroom hopped in and rubbed himself against TPATFan16's leg. She picked him up and hugged him.

"Awww I met Juliet, Gnomeo, Featherstone and Shroom in one day!" Featherstone's head popped into the room. "Nice to meet you senorita TPATFan16"

"Well I got to go by sweetie, by TPATFan16" Gnomeo walked out of the room with Shroom following.

"Your lucky to meet them unlike TMNTLover2"

"Yeah but you live with them!"

"True, you got to go. Here have a cookie and a orchid"

"Ooooo thanks...zzzzz"

"Bye!"

TPATFan16 woke up with a cookie and an orchid in her hand. But two things which were on her mind were these; She's going to find where TMNTLover2 lives and gut her life a fish and that...

SHE MET JULIET!

**_Don't gut me like a fish TPATFan16! XD but here you go!_**


	3. fiddle21309

_**Ok here's fiddle21309's request! Oh and im making a new story! But you can ask my characters and G+J characters questions! Start asking questions on this story if u want until i post it!**_

"Hi fiddle21309!"

"Oh hey-wait, where am I? And why does it look like the Lawrence Garden?!"

"I brought you here to answer some questions. My name's Vanessa Una Montague, daughter to Gnomeo and Juliet Montague. Oh do you like your gnome form? Your not colored yet. Ok first question: What color gnome would you be?"

"Purple" On that cue her hat and clothing turned purple. Una smiled and circled her.

"Brilliant, ok 2nd question: What's your favorite flower?"

"A rose"

"And which side of the feud would you be on?"

"Star Crossed Lovers side"

"Well done high-five" Una gave her a high-five.

"Oops gotta go! Here's a rose!"

"Ooh thanks! Wait...zzzzzz"

Fiddle21309 woke up with a rose. For the first time since Una started the interviews fiddle21309 spotted a tag on the stem.

"_Thanks for the interview. Love Una and family xx"_

_**Remember to ask questions!**_


End file.
